1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a data driver and a driving method thereof, and more particularly, to a data driver capable of reducing power consumption and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of information technology, the importance of a display device as a connection medium between a user and information has been emphasized, and the use of display devices such as a liquid crystal display device and an organic light emitting display device has been increasing.
In general, a display device may include a data driver for supplying data signals to data lines, a scan driver for supplying scan signals to scan lines, and pixels connected to the scan lines and the data lines.
The data driver may generate a data signal by using data supplied from an outside and supply the generated data signal to a pixel via a data line. The data driver may include a buffer connected to each of the data lines.
The buffer may transmit the data signal supplied thereto to the data line. A slew rate of the buffer may be determined corresponding to a bias current (or a voltage). When the bias current is high, the slew rate may increase to reduce the charging time of the pixel, but increase power consumption. On the other hand, when the bias current is low, the power consumption may be reduced, but the charging time of the pixel may increase because the slew rate is reduced.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a data driver capable of reducing power consumption and ensuring driving stability by controlling a bias current supplied to a buffer corresponding to data.